


На его стороне

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Канон!АУ, где Милт — все еще агент ФБР, а Расс… А с Рассом все немного сложнее. Нарушенный таймлайн, цитаты из БГ в тексте, канончто, осторожно, религия! И помните, совы - не то, чем кажутся. <br/>Написано для команды WTF Battle Creek 2016. За бетинг огромное спасибо their-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На его стороне

В Батл Крике пахло яблоками. 

Густо и сладко, и немного хмельно, как пахнет только в середине сентября в садах, когда ветки гнутся под тяжестью крупных, почти прозрачных плодов, а под деревьями, в зеленой траве, преют другие — давно созревшие, мягкие, рыхлые, с коричневыми боками. Милту казалось, что он пропитался этим запахом насквозь: кожа, волосы, одежда, даже дом, в котором его поселили, — все хранило в себе слабый яблочный дух. 

Запах ужасно раздражал. Милт проводил в ванной по часу утром и вечером, купил специальные эссенции для дома, резкие, как воздух перед грозой, избегал кондитерских и вежливо отказывался от красивых, вкусных даже на вид пирогов, которыми иногда пыталась угостить его Холли. Ну и в яблоневые сады на восточной оконечности Батл Крика, понятное дело, не ходил. 

По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня. Ниса и ее отец жили за этими садами — яблони начинались сразу за белым невысоким забором, отделявшим их участок от городской территории. Вообще-то, Милт не собирался останавливаться здесь, на дороге, которая разрезала прямые, ровные ряды яблонь надвое. Но ему не повезло: машина, исправная, новенькая, два месяца как из салона, заглохла намертво, просто отказалась ехать и все. 

Ну хотя бы сеть никуда не пропала. Милая девушка, принявшая его звонок, пообещала прислать эвакуатор «через пару часов, мистер Чемберлен, раньше никак не получится, сегодня все как с ума посходили, никогда не было столько заказов». Милт вежливо поблагодарил ее, отключился, убрал телефон в карман и уже хотел выругаться, громко и четко, но только пробормотал себе под нос: «Улыбнулся, подтянулся, ты рад» и вышел из машины. 

Церковь стояла за деревьями. Маленькая, милая, с выкрашенными в белый стенами, она казалось составленной из четырех прямоугольников. На красной черепичной крыше был закреплен тонкий крест. Милт взглянул на него и зажмурился — солнечные лучи падали так, что казалось, будто крест разрезает небо на несколько отдельных ярко-голубых частей. 

Он поморщился — церковь черт знает где, вдалеке от центра города, где могут без проблем собраться прихожане, — это очень в духе Батл Крика, — и пошел по узкой, вытоптанной до земли тропинке, видневшейся между яблонями. 

Вообще-то Милт не любил церкви. Точнее, не то чтобы не любил, просто они казались ему скучными. Отнимающими время. Он, конечно, посещал воскресные службы уже лет пять, в каком бы городе не находился, но от гулкого, раскатистого голоса священника — и почему они все такие одинаковые, в любом приходе — только начинало ломить виски. Решетчатая кабинка исповедальни была еще хуже. Тишина в ней очень быстро становилась оглушающей, и нужно было начинать говорить, заполнять ее словами, честными или не очень — в последнее время у Милта не было ни тех, ни других. 

Но сидеть в машине с неработающим кондиционером два часа, а то и больше, казалось не самым разумным решением. Во всяком случае, именно так он думал, когда переступил порог и одностворчатая деревянная дверь закрылась за ним, оставляя солнце и жару снаружи. 

В церкви было прохладно, тихо и пусто. Маленькая, метров пятнадцать от входа до кафедры священника, была убрана очень просто: удобные на вид, но старые скамьи, маленькие лампады рядом с деревянной статуей Девы Марии, строгое распятие над алтарем. Милт присмотрелся и вздрогнул — распятие крепилось на потолок с помощью толстой прозрачной лески, выходившей прямо из стигм на ладонях Христа. 

— У отца Роджера было очень своеобразное чувство юмора. 

Милт повернулся на звук голоса. Из незаметной двери по правую сторону от алтаря вышел мужчина — на вид его ровесник или может немного старше, с усталым, как будто чуть стертым лицом. 

— Нравится? — он показал на распятие. — Я первые пару лет дергался, никак привыкнуть не мог. 

— Впечатляет, — ответил Милт. — Надеюсь, я не доставил вам неудобств, у меня машина сломалась недалеко от вашей церкви, и…

— А, — мужчина невесело улыбнулся и подошел к Милту, протянул руку — на тыльной стороне кисти выделялись пятна веснушек, хорошо видные даже в полумраке церкви. — Я Расс. И это, — он обвел взглядом помещение, — точно не мое. 

— Милт, — рукопожатие вышло твердым, уверенным. — Вы далековато от города расположились, а?

— Ну, знаешь, — Расс повернулся и пошел обратно к белой — в цвет стен — двери, — это вроде как очень старая церковь. Святое место, все дела. 

— Вот как?

— Ага. Тут давным-давно пара мудаков с ружьями героически победила нескольких индейцев, или что-то типа того. В честь этого город назвали, ну знаешь, да? Сначала ручей, а потом и сам Батл Крик, чтобы не забыть про великое сражение, — он коротко хохотнул, — ну а потом тут католическая миссия была. И вот эта церковь, ей лет сто уже. Или больше. У меня плохая память на цифры. 

— Какая у Батл Крика, — Милт запнулся, подбирая нужные слова, — насыщенная история. 

— Это Средний Запад, детка, — Расс улыбнулся, показав ровные белые зубы, остановился у самой двери и спросил: — А ты чего там замер? Тебе не надо позвонить или там шоковое одеяло на плечи накинуть, нет? А то у меня этого добра навалом от гуманитарной помощи осталось. Пошли, в общем.

***

Расс оказался интересным. По его словам, он работал в церкви уже пару лет, прибивал, чинил, следил за порядком, но в городе почти не бывал:

— Не люблю людей. Шумные, толкаются, сами не знают, чего хотят, — он отхлебнул кофе из кружки и скривился: — Черт, остыл. Не хочешь, кстати? Я новый сварю, для себя одного лень. 

— Если тебя не затруднит, — согласился Милт. — Ты упомянул какого-то отца Роджера, когда я только пришел. Это здешний настоятель?

— Не-а, — Расс вытащил откуда-то из рассохшегося ящика стола старую походную плитку, отряхнул щепки и пыль и поставил на нее помятый с одного бока железный кофейник. — Отец Роджер тут раньше всем заправлял, я его не застал, мне только рассказывали. Сейчас тут отец Джереми иногда службы проводит, но он вообще-то не местный, из Айовы сюда переехал и, по-моему, спит и видит, как бы обратно туда свалить. Ну, то есть когда не пьет. А прихожан мало, сам сказал — место не бойкое, службы особо не нужны никому. Закроют ее, наверное, скоро, когда земля кому-нибудь понадобится. 

Он вздохнул. 

— Да кому она может понадобиться, — фыркнул Милт и тут же спохватился, — то есть, извини, я ничего такого не имел в виду, здесь отличное место, но ты сам подумай — от города далеко, рядом жилья почти нет, не считая этой странной семьи с кленовым сиропом, экономическая выгода… Кому, кстати, принадлежат эти сады?

— Яблоки, — Расс усмехнулся, — да ничьи они. Ну, теперь ничьи. Раньше, говорят, здесь жили какие-то Джонсоны, вроде бы фермеры богатые, которые все мечтали Келлогс разорить. 

— И? 

— И не разорили, конечно. Яблони высадили, вырастили, а когда первый урожай сняли, оказалось, что он никому не нужен. Они думали, что сидр будут делать и продавать, но не срослось. В общем, там глава семьи то ли повесился, то ли застрелился, а остальные свалили куда-то. В Детройт, наверное. Отсюда все в Детройт сваливают.

— Не все, — Милт покачал головой, — и наоборот бывает. 

— Да ладно! И что ты забыл в этой дыре?

— Да какая это дыра, красивый маленький город, я сам в таком вырос… Эй, Расс, у тебя кофе не сбежит?

— А, черт! — Расс снял кофейник с плитки, — вроде успел, спасибо, — протянул он, задумчиво глядя на темно-коричневую пену. 

— А теперь, получается, за яблонями никто не смотрит?

— Ну, формально никто, — Расс разлил кофе по пузатым белым кружкам с разлапистыми зелеными листьями на боках, — наследники так и не объявились, перекупать сад никто не стал. Но вообще я иногда обрезаю там ветку-другую, чтобы совсем не одичали. Я смотрю, они тебе покоя не дают. 

Под его внимательным и насмешливым взглядом Милту стало неуютно. 

— Просто тут, — он замялся, но привычная легкая ложь почему-то не приходила, не появлялась из ниоткуда на языке, и он, неожиданно даже для себя, сказал правду, — все яблоками пахнет, понимаешь? Везде. Я спать не могу. 

— От запаха? — Расс с силой провел ладонью по лицу, — да ладно тебе, парень, не в нем дело. Хотя яблочный дух тут везде, это верно.

***

Милт не заметил, как стемнело. Очнулся только тогда, когда Расс щелкнул выключателем, и в небольшой пристройке, где они сидели, загорелась теплым оранжевым светом лампа, висящая на потолке. 

Он потянул из кармана телефон, гадая, сколько времени прошло с момента, когда должен был приехать эвакуатор, и почему ему никто до сих пор не позвонил. Экран был пустым и темным, и на кнопку включения не отреагировал. 

— Сел, наверное, — пожаловался он Рассу. — У тебя нет зарядки?

Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Милту показалось, что в электрическом свете он стал будто моложе и немного печальнее, чем был днем. 

— Меня там заждались, наверное. Или оставили километровый счет и уехали. В любом случае, — он поднялся со стула и с удовольствием выпрямился во весь рост, — спасибо за кофе.

— Удачи, — махнул рукой Расс. — Возвращайся, если вдруг что.

— Обязательно. 

Машина была там, где он ее и оставил. На стекле, предусмотрительно прижатый дворником, действительно обнаружился белый листок бумаги — чек за ложный вызов. Милт сунул его в карман, не глядя, и полез в машину. Нужно было взять зарядку и, видимо, возвращаться в церковь. 

Потом он никак не мог объяснить себе, почему решил попробовать еще раз, но это сработало — ключ повернулся в замке зажигания, и двигатель ожил, завелся легко и ровно. Милт улыбнулся — кажется, хоть в чем-то ему сегодня повезло, — и поехал домой.

***

Машину, которую он отогнал в сервис на следующее утро, проверили вдоль и поперек, но причину поломки так и не нашли. Милт понимающе покивал в ответ на сбивчивые извинения менеджера, попросил сменить на всякий случай масло и подумал, что надо бы узнать у Фонтанеля, есть ли в Батл Крике какой-нибудь местный умелец, который поломку на слух определяет.

Но потом ему стало не до того. После Нисы и ее сказочек об утопленном в сиропе злобными конкурентами муже появилось новое дело — и уже совсем не смешное. Нет, для Милта не было новостью, что наркоторговцы используют для распространения товара детей, но девочка не подходила на эту роль по всем параметрам — слишком маленькая, слишком умная, из слишком счастливой семьи. Что-то было не так, какая-то важная деталь постоянно ускользала от его внимания, и вся команда полицейского управления совсем не помогала ее обнаружить. 

Когда первые три версии — одна его и две Фонтанеля и Фанкхаузера — провалились, Милт серьезно поругался с капитаном, железной и прямой Гузевич, пытаясь получить согласие на ведение дела своими методами. Он стоял в ее кабинете, смотрел сквозь стеклянную стену, как Холли пытается успокоить разъяренных родителей девочки, и думал, что, наверное, и правда немного перестарался с образом дружелюбного, но правильного агента ФБР. Надо было вести себя чуть почеловечней. 

От высокого, громкого голоса Гузевич болела голова. Он ввинчивался в виски, и Милту казалось, что он чувствует, как резкие, острые слова попадают прямо в мозг. Запах яблок, вроде бы ставший послабее в последнюю неделю, снова усилился, забил ноздри. Милта замутило. 

— …не можешь ничего делать без моего согласия! — Гузевич закончила фразу, начало которой ускользнуло от него, и скрестила руки на груди. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Милт, — тогда мы просто подождем, пока девочку не нагрузят героином в следующий раз. А дальше два варианта: либо ее убьют, либо товар будет доставлен другим распространителям и попадет на улицы. Выбирайте. 

Она молча указала ему на выход. 

Когда за Милтом закрылась дверь управления, он вздохнул с облегчением. На улице было совсем немного, но все-таки полегче. Запах яблок разбавлял сильный горячий ветер, и получалось дышать, не ощущая каждую секунду подступающую к горлу тошноту. 

Пустой дом раздражал. И библиотека, и кофейня на углу, и та тихая лужайка в городском парке, где он обычно предпочитал сидеть, когда надо было дождаться кого-то из важных шишек Батл Крика, но при этом не хотелось улыбаться юной и прекрасной мисс Эдмонтон, работавшей в мэрии администратором. И все магазины, в которые он заходил, пытаясь обнаружить что-то, непонятное ему самому, раздражали тоже. Но сильнее всего раздражало здание школы, к которому он подходил раз за разом, в какую бы сторону не шел. 

Милт постоял возле забора, пытаясь высмотреть среди детей забавные косички девочки-с-героином, наткнулся на предупреждающий взгляд охранника и решил, что он уже достаточно проветрился. 

До места, где он бросил машину, нужно было пройти четыре квартала пешком.

***

Вообще-то, он не собирался больше приезжать в старую церковь. Но когда стемнело, Милт обнаружил, что снова сидит в машине напротив ровных рядов яблонь и смотрит на ставшую почти неразличимой вечером тропинку между ними. 

Белые стены надвинулись на него резко, неожиданно, словно сад, отделявший его от церкви, уменьшился за эту неделю на несколько метров. Милт не очень удивился — темнота и плохое знание местности часто создавали обманчивое впечатление, но вот пробелы в знании окрестностей Батл Крика стоило заполнить как можно быстрее. 

Милт потянул за отполированную деревянную ручку. Дверь заскрипела на плохо смазанных петлях и открылась медленно, будто нехотя. 

Странно. В прошлый раз все было нормально, она едва ли не сама распахнулась ему навстречу — это он запомнил точно. 

Сейчас церковь казалась совершенно пустой. 

— Эй, Расс, ты здесь? — негромко позвал Милт, остановившись у входа. Распятый Христос с состраданием смотрел на него из-под потолка. 

— Где же мне еще быть, — Расс выглянул из пристройки и нахмурился. — Тебе стало скучно в городе? 

— Скорее громко, — Милт не стал дожидаться приглашения, просто прошел вслед за Рассом в комнату — кажется, в ней все осталось точно таким же, как и в его первый визит, даже кофейник стоял на том же месте. 

— Тяжелый день? 

— Точно. Или неделя. Или весь месяц, я так до сих пор и не понял. — Милт опустился на стул, стоявший в углу, и вытянул ноги. Ему нравилась эта церковь и эта комната, ему нравился спокойный и не очень разговорчивый Расс. И даже запах яблок, который был здесь особенно сильным, перестал раздражать. 

— Бывает, — голос Расса звучал чуть приглушенно, Милт слышал его словно из-за какой-то преграды, хотя он стоял в паре метров от него, — это пройдет. 

— Надеюсь, — сказал он. 

В комнате было тепло и очень тихо, Расс перебирал какие-то книги, стоявшие на невысоком, плотно сбитом стеллаже, то и дело наклонялся — рубашка задиралась, обнажая полоску светлой, нетронутой загаром кожи — и Милту не хотелось отводить глаза. Он смотрел на Расса, следил, как тот поправляет край рубашки — неосознанно, машинально, — как ловко движутся его руки с худыми сильными пальцами, и чувствовал, как огромной мягкой волной на него накатывает усталость. Держать глаза открытыми было тяжело, сухой шелест страниц убаюкивал, и Милт откинул голову назад, прислонившись затылком к прохладной шершавой стене. 

Проснулся он от сильного запаха кофе. От долгого нахождения в неудобной позе ныло все тело, зато — Милт прислушался к ощущениям и не поверил своему счастью — в висках больше не ломило, и из затылка исчезла противная тяжесть. Он улыбнулся вошедшему Рассу:

— Прости. Денек был и правда непростой, я даже не заметил, как отключился, — Милт выглянул в окно, но сквозь украшенное узором толстое стекло понять можно было только, что на улице все еще ночь, — долго я спал?

— Полчаса, не больше, — Расс поставил перед ним чашку. — Я только кофе и успел сварить. 

Милт сделал глоток, другой, и сам не заметил, как выпил половину. Кофе был черным, очень горячим и крепким — ровно таким, как надо. За такое определенно стоило поблагодарить:

— Спасибо.

— Специальный рецепт для специальных агентов, — усмехнулся Расс. 

Милт отставил чашку в сторону и изумленно уставился на него:

— Я вроде не говорил тебе…

— Ну, ты не говорил напрямую. Но упоминал, что помогаешь полиции. А еще ты заявился в старую церковь за городом в костюме, — Расс прикусил губу и весело посмотрел на него. — Дважды. Плюс, ты не местный и носишь пушку в кобуре, причем так, чтобы ее не было особо заметно под пиджаком. Ну то есть, я не претендую на звание самого гениального человека в Батл Крике, но все-таки и не идиот. Понять, что ты — один из крутых парней, было не так сложно, оставался вопрос, из каких именно. 

— И как ты понял это?

— Честно? Никак. Просто выбрал самый очевидный вариант. Ну, все же любят кино про агентов ФБР, верно?

— Точно. Кино, — Милт водил рукой по еще теплому боку кружки, повторяя контуры рисунка. — Кажется, мне стоит позвонить боссу и предложить ему хорошенько подумать над усовершенствованием подготовки агентов, что скажешь? 

— Кажется, — Расс отобрал у него кружку и поставил в раковину, — что тебе действительно стоит сделать, так это выспаться. А потом пойти и разобраться с делом, которое тебя так беспокоит. 

— Ты и это вычислил?

— Было бы что вычислять. Знаешь, я точно понял, работая здесь, что люди не приходят в церковь без причины. Особенно если ну, не очень-то религиозны. А по тебе — прости, если ошибаюсь, — не скажешь, что ты читаешь «Отче наш» каждый день.

— Каждый день не читаю. Но на службы хожу. 

— Помогает? 

— Не очень.

***

С тех пор Милт стал проводить на восточной окраине города два, а иногда даже три вечера в неделю. С Рассом было просто, и это подкупало. А еще можно было говорить — слушать у него получалось отлично, несмотря на то, что он постоянно Милта перебивал и еще ни разу не упустил случая поддеть его за слишком хорошее отношение к людям.

— … то есть, ты уверен, что она тебе не соврала и никого из своих близких не прикрывает?

Милт задумался. Делом Гузевич заниматься было неприятно. Нет, она помогала, даже составила этот безумный список парней, которые могли быть как-то на нее сердиты за аресты, и второй список — тоже парней, которые могли быть на нее сердиты, но уже по другой причине. Но ощущение, что она что-то скрывает — может быть, даже не очень сознательно — не покидало его. 

— Даже если и так, мне об этом никто не расскажет. Фонтанель и остальные, они только кажутся не слишком сообразительными, но когда дело доходит до защиты своих — я для них все еще чужой, понимаешь? Они пьют кофе из моей кофеварки, потому что он вкуснее, чем дрянь на их половине, с удовольствием едят эклеры, которые я приношу, пересказывают мне свежие сплетни про местных, но когда речь заходит о чем-то неприятном для них самих — все, бесполезно даже пытаться.

— Само собой, ты для них чужак. Мало того, что агент ФБР, так ты тут сколько? Три месяца, пять?

— Два, — Милт откинулся на мягкую спинку и снова порадовался, что Расс заменил удобные, но все-таки не самые приятные для долгого сидения стулья на небольшой диван, — нет, даже два с половиной. Ровно. 

— И чего ты хочешь? — Расс с размаху упал рядом и вытянул ноги в пыльных рыжих ботинках прямо на низкий столик перед собой. — Маленький город, все друг друга всю жизнь знают. Ты можешь тут несколько лет прожить и все равно остаться чужим. Когда переводился сюда из своего Детройта, не подумал об этом?

— Какая разница, где работать, — пожал плечами Милт. — В маленьком городе тоже можно приносить пользу, а здешней полиции помощь была не лишней. Ты бы видел их участок… Можно сразу музей делать. 

— Приносить пользу, — Расс закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок, — хоть мне-то не ври. 

— Не вру, — Милт улыбнулся широко и весело, как всегда улыбался днем, и внезапно почувствовал, как больно сводит скулы, как давит, расширяясь, вырастая, эта улыбка, как рвет его лицо, выходя за края. А через секунду все прошло. 

— Ну, не врешь так не врешь, — легко согласился Расс и поднялся на ноги, мимоходом похлопав Милта по плечу. — А насчет этой Гузевич ты все-таки подожди грустить. То, что ты тут чужой, может быть преимуществом, только надо выбрать, чего ты больше хочешь — узнать правду любой ценой или подружиться со всеми этими копами. Думай, Милт.

***

Думал Милт недолго. Когда он притащил приемного сына Гузевич в участок, а потом все-таки выяснил, что он не виноват, точнее, виноват, но не в том, она сначала поблагодарила его — очень спокойно и вежливо (хотя все время, пока она говорила, Милт пытался не представлять, что его тело тяжелыми кольцами обвивает огромный блестящий удав), а потом сказала, совершенно не меняя тона, что если он еще раз приблизится к ее семье — «с любыми целями, агент Чемберлен, с абсолютно любыми» — то она сделает все, чтобы полицейское управление Батл Крика снова осталось без агентской поддержки. И напоследок посоветовала причинять добро кому-нибудь другому. «Вы бы собаку завели, что ли. Или хомячка» — так и сказала.

Хомячка он заводить не хотел. И собаку тоже. А вот уехать из Батл Крика на пару дней, пожалуй, действительно стоило. Лиззи, его пятая бывшая, с которой Милт счастливо встречался целый год, почти женился (но потом у Лиззи прошла эйфория, и она вовремя сообразила, что не хочет замуж за такого мудака) и теперь дружил уже целых пять лет, давно звала его в Калифорнию. «Снимем бунгало, будем трахаться, валяться на пляже и снова трахаться, а потом пить коктейли с зонтиками», — щебетала она в трубку, и Милт смеялся и обещал, что когда-нибудь обязательно. 

Он согласился, потому что вчера вечером стоял на пороге церкви и серьезно думал о том, что будет, если Расса поцеловать. Как он ответит? Или не ответит, а сразу даст в морду? От проверки Милт удержался, но подумал и решил, что Расса со всеми его язвительными шуточками и циничными, но верными мыслями, в его жизни стало многовато. А еще — и это тревожило Милта едва ли не больше дурацкого, ненужного увлечения — запах яблок исчез совсем, и почему-то это заставляло его ощущать себя неуютно, будто бы голым. 

В первый день после прилета идея провести на побережье все выходные действительно показалась удачной. Лиззи, чуть располневшая, загорелая — и от этого ставшая еще красивее — встретила его в аэропорту, обсмеяла очередной синий костюм: «Ты же не на похороны ехал. Или я чего-то не знаю?», и действительно отвезла в бунгало на каком-то частном пляже.

С момента приземления Милт произнес едва ли десяток предложений — Лиззи любила поболтать и теперь вываливала на него весь ворох новостей, который накопился за то время, что они не виделись. Он честно слушал ее — в машине, в самом бунгало и потом, на пляже, глядя на красное марево заката над водой, и старался выцепить из потока слов знакомые имена.

— Эй, Милт, — она прервалась на полуслове, так и не рассказав, чем закончился ее третий, если считать с их расставания, роман с каким-то белым воротничком, и спросила неожиданно: — У тебя все хорошо? 

— Лиззи, — он лениво приподнялся на локте, улыбнулся ей из стоящего рядом шезлонга, — нечестно спрашивать такое у человека, который оказался в Батл Крике, разве нет? 

— Вы с честностью плохо сочетаетесь, — она отсалютовала ему бокалом, — но если серьезно, я не про это. Ты как будто не до конца здесь. Тяжелый день?

«Тяжелый день?» — всплыл в памяти такой же вопрос Расса. Наверное, ему и правда нужно лучше держать лицо, если уже второй человек замечает, что что-то не так. 

— Уже нет, — Милт встал, чувствуя босыми ступнями еще горячий, нагретый дневным солнцем песок, — спасибо, что вытащила меня сюда. 

Лиззи довольно взвизгнула и крепко вцепилась ему в шею, когда он поднял ее на руки и понес в бунгало, целуя в мягкие, сладкие губы.

***

А ночью ему приснился сон. 

В этом сне яблоки, крепкие и блестящие, с тонкой красной кожицей, падали на землю, как дождь. Они заполняли улицы Батл Крика, засыпали двери и ворота, разбивали стекла витрин и звенели, сталкиваясь друг с другом. Их звон напомнил Милту о меди и железе, и о ясном тревожном голосе колоколов, который он слышал раз в жизни, в Риме, стоя на площади перед собором Святого Петра. 

Яблоки летели, падали с неба, но почему-то никак не задевали Милта. Он шел по городу, и ноги его были по колено в сладкой, липкой каше от раздавленных сочных плодов. Милт даже не задумывался, куда идет, он знал, как знают это все люди, накрепко привязанные к цели, что ему нужно дальше, туда, на восток, где кончаются дома, исчезает город и стоит тихая белая церковь. 

Расс ждал его. Совсем не такой, как в жизни, помолодевший будто бы лет на пятнадцать разом, сильный — от ощущения опасности, исходящего от него, у Милта мороз прошел по коже — он стоял в ярко освещенном дверном проеме, темная фигура, залитая резким белым светом, и смотрел на что-то за его спиной.

Милт попробовал повернуться, узнать тоже, но ноги словно приросли к земле, а тело стало куском камня, твердым и неподвижным — он не мог даже пальцами пошевелить.

— Не оборачивайся, — голос Расса вторил колоколам, рос, ширился, заполнял пространство вокруг Милта, заполнял все его существо. — Не смотри назад. Там ничего нет. 

— Но город, — слова выталкивались из горла с трудом, сдавленные, придушенные, вставали тугими комьями где-то за кадыком, мешали дышать, — город, он…

— Забудь про город. Это не твоя забота, — Расс шевельнул рукой. Простое движение — короткий щелчок сложенными пальцами, и Милт снова почувствовал, что распоряжается своим телом, что может идти, правда — только вперед.

Светящийся прямоугольник дверного проема тянул его к себе, и у Милта не было сил сопротивляться. Он медленно, словно разрезая толщу воды, поднялся по ступенькам и вошел внутрь. Дверь закрылась за ним, вспыхнула красным и исчезла, оставив вместо себя ровную белую стену. 

Церковь изменилась. 

Не осталось больше лампад, освещавших скульптуры уютным неярким светом, — вместо них везде, на скамьях, в стенных нишах, на помосте перед алтарем, горели толстые свечи. Неровное пламя плясало, отбрасывая длинные тени и причудливо искажая лики святых. Из взгляда распятого Христа исчезло сострадание, он ожесточился, стал злым, яростным, и — Милт был уверен, что ему не показалось, — веселым. 

Расс — тот, кто называл себя Рассом, — взял его за руку. Горячие пальцы скользнули по запястью, погладили ладонь, повторив линию жизни. У Милта зашумело в голове. Желание накатило волной, сильное, тягучее, душное, и он, поддавшись ему, поднес руку Расса к своим губам, тронул языком гладкую кожу. 

Так давно хотел. 

С того самого раза, как уснул на стуле в маленькой подсобке, и — теперь он вспомнил — увидел их во сне. Вместе. Это был очень хороший сон. 

Пальцы Расса были чуть солеными на вкус, и Милту нравилось чувствовать их, нравилось втягивать в рот и кружить по ним языком, но Расс почти сразу отнял руку и жадно, почти грубо поцеловал его, прикусив до крови нижнюю губу, притерся бедрами к бедрам — Милт громко, даже не подумав сдержаться, застонал в поцелуй, ощутив, как к его мгновенно вставшему члену прижимается напряженный член Расса. 

— Здесь, — он отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, — здесь не место.

— Здесь — самое подходящее место, — Расс поцеловал его снова, стаскивая с плеч неудобный, ненужный сейчас пиджак. — Лучше не найти. 

Милт выгибался в его руках, позволял делать с собой все, сначала стонал, а потом только скулил, сорвав, кажется, голос, но все равно не мог замолчать — Расс кусал и зализывал тонкую кожу на шее, прослеживал языком контуры вен, пальцами ласкал возбужденно торчащие соски. 

Все тело Милта горело огнем от этих прикосновений, руки и губы Расса только подстегивали желание, делали его острее, ярче. Милт беспорядочно шарил руками по его спине, трогал мягкие волоски на пояснице, пытался надавить, заставить Расса прижаться ближе, двигаться быстрее, трахнуть его наконец, но тот словно железный был, словно не чувствовал, только дышал хрипло и тяжело. 

Милт, как завороженный, смотрел, как движется, поднимаясь и опускаясь, грудь Расса, как блестит пот на коже, а потом не выдержал — наклонился, не обращая внимания на руки, пытавшиеся удержать его на месте, и собрал мелкие капли языком. 

Расс застонал — тихо, едва слышно, но этот стон прозвучал для Милта как самое важное разрешение, как знак: «Делай все, что тебе хочется. Что хочется нам обоим». 

Перед закрытыми веками плясало пламя свечей. Милт опустился на колени, сглотнул появившуюся во рту слюну и прижался к твердому, даже через ткань джинсов горячему члену Расса. 

Он не понял, не заметил, кто из них расстегнул все-таки не желавший поддаваться ремень, да и какая была разница, если теперь можно было сдернуть штаны вместе с бельем, провести языком по всей длине, слизнуть с головки прозрачную каплю смазки — и взять в рот целиком, заполнить себя Рассом, дурея от терпкого чистого запаха, от того, как от движений языка его член напрягается еще сильнее.

На голову легла ладонь, легко надавила, заставляя прижаться ближе, брать с каждым толчком бедер все больше, пропускать член еще глубже. Милт застонал, завибрировал горлом и повел рукой по груди, животу и ниже, взял член в кулак, подался вперед, стараясь попасть в ритм с движениями Расса — и почти сразу кончил, чувствуя на языке соленую горьковатую сперму. 

А потом открыл глаза в бунгало на калифорнийском побережье. 

Член стоял так, что было больно, кровь оглушительно грохотала в ушах, и Милт не выдержал — перевернулся на живот, просунул руку между матрасом и своим телом и через пару движений затрясся, кусая подушку, от сильного, все тело выкручивающего оргазма. 

Лиззи, лежавшая рядом, свернулась калачиком и засопела во сне.

***

Перед тем, как сесть на рейс до Батл Крика, Милт скупил в киоске с прессой все карты Мичигана, которые нашел. И автомобильный атлас — просто чтобы убедиться. 

На восточной окраине города не было ни одной католической церкви. 

Пока изящная, похожая на орхидею, стюардесса не попросила его отключить телефон, Милт рылся в поисковике, пытаясь правильно сформулировать запрос. Он даже не знал, как называлась та церковь, в честь какого святого она была построена, но, похоже, это не имело значение — последняя информация, которую ему удалось обнаружить, датировалась серединой двадцатого века. 

Из аэропорта Милт поехал напрямую в городской архив. Миссис Рутс, милая, но и в нормальном настроении раздражавшая его до зубовного скрежета женщина, испачкала ему щеку жирной розовой помадой и оставила наедине с десятью длинными ящиками — информация за нужный Милту период была оцифрована не полностью.

Через три часа он встал из-за стола, медленно, очень аккуратно собрал рассыпанные по гладкой столешнице листки — пальцы дрожали, Милт несколько раз ронял документы и начинал сначала — и сложил их обратно в ящики. На прощание он даже улыбнулся миссис Рутс и пообещал ей как-нибудь прийти к ним на ужин, обязательно, «непременно, слышишь, Милт!», пригласив с собой подружку.

Еще через полчаса таксист высадил его возле небольшого дома на Беттерли-Роуд. Милт поморщился, поднимаясь на крыльцо: сильно пахло кислым пивом и еще какой-то дрянью. Не очень-то подходящий запах для жилища старого священника. Но — он еще раз сверился с заметкой в телефоне — ошибки быть не могло, Джереми Майнер, тот самый отец Джереми, жил именно здесь. 

Дверь ему открыл седой, тощий, словно высушенный старик с неопрятной длинной бородой, державший в руках длинную железную палку. 

— Милли, милочка, это ты? — спросил он, шаря палкой впереди себя. 

Старик был совершенно, окончательно и бесповоротно слепым. Затянутые бельмами глаза невидяще смотрели прямо на Милта. 

— Мистер Майнер? Джереми Майнер? — Милт старался говорить громко и четко, правильно произнося слова. — Меня зовут Милт Чемберлен, я агент ФБР. У меня к вам есть несколько вопросов. 

— Джереми Майнер — это я, да. А Милли не придет? — он повернулся и зашаркал вглубь дома. Милт последовал за ним.

— Милли придет как обычно. Наверное. Вы не против, если мы поговорим?

— Не знаю, агент, как вас там, что нужно от меня ФБР, но спрашивайте, — отец Джереми добрел до грязной, заставленной мебелью гостиной и тяжело опустился в кресло. — Только не слишком долго, я не хочу пропустить, когда появится Милли. 

— Спасибо, сэр. Я не отниму у вас много времени, — Милт оглянулся, увидел второе кресло и сел на самый край, стараясь не задеть какие-то тряпки, висевшие на спинке. — Вы переехали в Батл Крик в шестидесятых, верно? Получили здесь свой приход?

Отец Джереми забеспокоился, закрутил головой, покрепче перехватил свою палку.

— Получил, — ответил он слабым, бесцветным голосом, — в шестьдесят втором. Церковь святого Себастьяна. Хорошая была церковь. Красивая.

— Расскажите мне о ней. Пожалуйста. 

— Да что говорить, сынок. Давно это было. Ваши же тогда приезжали, со всего штата собрались, выясняли там что-то. Неужели недовыяснили? Решили старое поворошить?

— Сэр, — Милт вскочил с кресла, подошел к отцу Джереми и положил руку на его худое плечо, — это не совсем… Это личное, сэр. Я бы не побеспокоил вас, но мне действительно нужно знать. 

— Личное, скажешь тоже. Той церкви уже лет пятьдесят как нет, а ты — личное. Что тебе знать-то нужно? Про пожар?

Милт кивнул, потом спохватился, что отец Джереми не мог видеть его жест, и уже вслух ответил:

— Да. И что там раньше было, на месте этой церкви. 

— Раньше там католическая миссия была, сынок. Еще после первых поселенцев осталась, если верить нашим историкам, хотя я не верил — это ж тогда получалось, что церкви лет четыреста, — отец Джереми поперхнулся, закашлялся, долго стучал себя костлявым кулаком по груди.

Милт принес с кухни стакан воды — простой, из-под крана, другой не нашел, а потом смотрел, как он пьет, жадно, большими глотками. Вода текла по подбородку, попадала на бороду, расплывалась мокрыми пятнами на несвежей рубашке. Напившись, отец Джереми продолжил: 

— В той миссии священник был, Роджером звали. Отец Роджер. Ровно за двести лет до меня. Его горожане обвинили в колдовстве и сожгли вместе со зданием. Самовольно, без суда, и им ничего за это не было. Мне старый мэр рассказывал, даже гравюры показывал — в архиве сохранились. 

— Их я видел.

— Ну раз видел, то и сам сообразишь, что правда, а что нет. А в пятидесятые, то есть, в пятидесятые двадцатого века уже, какой-то богатый чудак дал денег на восстановление церкви. Святое место, говорил, не должно пустым стоять. Так я сюда и приехал. Начал прихожан собирать понемногу, помощника нанял, хороший был парень, работящий. Росс его звали. Или Раст, забыл уже. 

— Расс, — едва слышно, одними губами произнес Милт, но отец Джереми услышал. 

— Точно, Расс, — обрадовался он. — Тоже в архиве есть?

— Есть. Только там непонятно, что дальше случилось, в шестьдесят седьмом. Как пожар начался?

— Говорят, что был ветер, — голос отца Джереми стал совсем тихим, он говорил медленно, словно рассказывал прочитанную много раз и наизусть заученную сказку. — Я этого не помню, но все рассказывали про сильный жаркий ветер, который дул так, что яблони стелились по земле, а в церкви хлопали незапертые окна. И одна из створок распахнулась очень сильно, задела свечу. А дальше сам можешь представить. Все — сплошное дерево и ткань, огонь занялся быстро. Я успел выскочить, но все осталось внутри, распятие, Библия, все. 

— А люди?

— Не было там людей! — отец Джереми рассердился, хлопнул рукой по подлокотнику кресла так, что в воздухе появилось облачко пыли, — не было, клянусь тебе!

— Но вы сами говорили про фигуру в окне. В отчетах это есть. 

— Мало ли, что с испугу привидеться может. Пил я, сынок, крепко пил тогда, и сейчас пью. Скажи спасибо, что про чертей с крыльями рассказывать не стал, а то и это бы в отчетах осталось. 

— Но…

— Слушай, агент, — отец Джереми тяжело встал, опираясь на свою палку, — ты в глаза мне смотрел, когда вошел? Не отвечай, я знаю, что смотрел. Так вот, это уже тогда началось. Ничего я не видел, и никого — только тени. А с тех пор и теней не вижу, — он пошел по направлению к кухне, ссутулившийся, уставший, старый, — все, что знал, рассказал. А там, кажется, Милли стучится. Ты иди, сынок, иди, а я ее через заднюю дверь впущу. Она незнакомцев не любит. 

Когда Милт обошел дом, чтобы посмотреть на загадочную Милли, он никого не увидел. Постоял под задней дверью, слушая, как отец Джереми громко спорит сам с собой разными голосами, и пошел по Беттерли-Роуд, вспоминая самую короткую дорогу домой. Ему срочно нужна была машина.

***

На восточной оконечности Батл Крика разросшиеся яблони сцепились кронами, встали плотной стеной, загородили от Милта тропинку, которая — он точно знал — была там еще совсем недавно. Яблони тянули его за волосы, цепляли за пиджак, когда он шел по толстому ковру из травы, листьев и мелких яблок, окруженный сладким запахом смерти и гнили. Не хотели пропускать. 

Он все равно прошел, раздвинул толстые сухие ветви последнего дерева, не обращая внимания на треск, и остановился перед пустым темным прямоугольником полуразрушенного фундамента, резко выделявшимся в зеленой траве. 

Церкви не было. Ни белых стен, ни простого креста, разрезавшего небо на четыре части, ни узких створчатых окон. Ни-че-го. 

Только старые развалины. 

Милт просидел возле них около часа. Рассматривал, трогал, растирал в пальцах остатки каменной кладки, и все никак не мог поверить, что — он даже про себя произнести это не мог. Ему казалось, стоит только сказать, пусть мысленно, сформулировать, уложить в слова то, что с ним произошло — и останется только вернуться к безумному отцу Джереми и остаться там, прятаться от всего и ждать Милли, которой может и на свете-то не было. 

Заходящее солнце высветило небо красным, как тогда, в Калифорнии. Милт опустил глаза, прикрыл ладонью — смотреть на свет было больно, он не спал с тех самых пор, как очнулся в бунгало рядом с Лиззи, и под веки словно песка насыпали — и заметил в густой зеленой траве потемневшее от времени распятие. 

Такое же, только маленькое, в три раза меньше, чем Милт его помнил, но в остальном — идеальная копия, даже леска из ладоней Христа торчала так, как у того, из церкви. Он повертел распятие в руках, пригляделся к лицу — и сглотнул, вытер о штаны моментально вспотевшие руки. Это лицо было, как в его сне — злое, веселое, нечеловеческое. 

Солнце окончательно спряталось за верхушками яблонь. 

Милт крепко зажал распятие в кулаке, повернулся — и почти уткнулся носом в знакомую деревянную дверь с гладкой, сотнями рук отполированной ручкой. 

Петли скрипнули, словно приветствуя его, когда он вошел внутрь.

***

— Мне нужен напарник, — сказал Милт, стоя перед заваленным бумагами столом капитана Гузевич. В Батл Крике почти ничего не изменилось: тот же город, тот же участок — но вот яблоками там теперь пахло только от Расса. Милт узнал его еще до того, как увидел, — понял, что это Расс, едва ощутив в воздухе знакомую сладость, слабо замаскированную запахом плохого кофе.

— Любой будет рад сотрудничать с агентом ФБР. — Гузевич была верна себе, спокойная и собранная, сразу признавшая в нем силу и согласившаяся на разумное предложение. 

Милт улыбнулся, широко, радостно — и совершенно искренне:

— Если не возражаете, я бы хотел поработать с детективом Эгнью. Уверен, мы отлично поладим.


End file.
